The Woes of Summer
by NEO313
Summary: Trying to restore something that was lost a long time ago is a hard task just ask the perfect student Summer Hathaway!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer – I do not own SoR. Just borrowing 

The Woes of Summer

The band dissolved over five years ago, all the forming members were now all in their final year of high school. Things had defiantly changed, the band was no more and their lead singer Dewey Finn, was of on a world tour with his new band.

And I, Summer Hathaway am sitting down in the dinning room of Horace Green High School looking around at what used to be. The over crowded lunch hall was buzzing with the current news that the annual ditch day was fast approaching. I look around over the edge of my book, I can still see the familiar faces of my band around, all now split into different social groups but all still there.

Martha, Alicia and Michelle are sitting with the other cheerleaders, talking about the latest Orlando Bloom movie or fashion accessory, they are now part of what is called in high school the beautiful people or popular kids. Billy, Marco and Lawrence are all still sitting together practicing lines from the latest drama club production, Marco is standing up in his seat arm stretched towards the sky and shouting his lines towards the sky as his girlfriend Anne, watches on giggling to herself. My eyes continue on their journey round the room until they land on Katie Brown, my best friend is chatting with some girls in the lunch line, she is pushing her long brown hair out of her face as she catches my eye and waves to me. My eyes are still on their mission as they land on Zack and Freddy, still as tight as ever and in their own rights the most popular boys in the school. Zack Mooeyham is the captain of the football team and currently dating Lila, head cheerleader. Freddy Jones is the self-proclaimed bad boy of Horace Green High; he has a detention everyday and a different girlfriend or bed mate every week. Every guy wanted to be them and every girl wanted to date them.

You maybe asking yourself what high school life is like for me, well since my dream of being a professional band manager was abruptly cut short, I believe I discovered my true calling to be a writer. I am currently the editor of the school paper and general good student with the highest grades in the class. Of course by my fellow peers I have been classed as a nerd but I don't let the title bother me, everyday I can lose myself into the world of fiction. My tool of trade the pen helps in my escape.

"Summer Hathaway" someone shouted very loudly in my ear

"Oh God" I screamed turning and looking at the annoyed face of Katie "What's with the yelling"

"Well I have been yelling you're name for ages and you been either ignoring me or lost in you're little writer dream world again, so which is it?" She said looking extremely put out as she slung herself into the empty seat next to me.

"That would be option two" I said closing my book and facing her fully

"What you writing there?" She asked trying to peak over my arm to get a better look at my note book.

"That my dear friend is my secret" I said tapping my pen on to her nose, she retorted by laughing and squatting my head as I tucked my book into my bag. I turned back to her

"So what was going on over there?" I asked in the best suspicious sounding voice I could mustered

"Plans for ditch day" she answered grabbing the apple of my tray

"Am I going to be let in on them" I asked

"Now that my friend is my secret" she answered and I really hate the way she turns my argument around on me.

"Oh … look it's the fan club" she said snidely and pointy towards the area that Zack and Freddy was residing in

Hordes of girls swarmed around the popular table and this commotion could only have meant one thing, Zack or Freddy had flexed a muscle or yawed and the emotionally detached moronic girls and the one thought that they share between them had thought it 'oh so cute and charming' and they were all ready to roll over and sleep with them.

"Oh good … can we get out of here, if I watch more of this pathetic display I fear that my lunch will make a reappearance" Katie said nudging me and nodding towards the exit. I let out a sigh and follow her towards the double doors I briefly stop and glance back

"Katie" I ask and she stops to look at me, I turn and look over towards where the 'popular people' are "Do you ever think of the band days?"

Katie looked at me with a solemn look on her face "No" she said firmly and walked out the doors.

Okay I don't know why I am doing this to myself; as soon as I got home I pulled out a box of forgotten memories and started thinking about the past. Lately is has been running through my mind over and over again, looking through old pictures of the band and listening to old songs that were recorded before the big 'split'. 'Maybe it was something I did' I think this as I look at one of the demo cds and a picture taken after battle of the bands, 'Maybe with a better band manager, things would've been different' is the thought entering my head. As I put the photo back in the box and close the lid of the forgotten memories all I can thing about is 'Am I the only one who remembers how important the band was?".

The next day an idea in my sub conscious was slowly making its way to the surface, it had been niggling at me all morning but I had ignored it claiming it to be stupid and would never work However on the bus ride over I began to think about it logically.

On the other hand, this was the day when everything became clear when I stepped into my science class a little bit late and stopped dead in my tracks. Freddy Jones was at the back of class gazing into space, softly banging a beat on his desk with his pencil, doing it so distractedly he probably didn't even know he was doing it. This is when I stopped and really looked around the room. Lawrence is reading, Tomaika was saying sweet nothings to her boyfriend, Billy is working on his designs for his drama production, Zack is chatting with Martha about the football game coming up Freddy is still banging on his desk vaguely looking interested in the conversations taking place and Katie has just noticed my presence and waving at me and it hits me like a fret train the band is still alive, looking around the room I can still see it in our hearts and souls the carefree, innocent look we all share is still with us. The rock is still with us and I, Summer Hathaway pledge that I will bring us back, because we are lost but I will bring back the School of Rock and give us all our chance.

Convincing the others may be a problem, though …

Telling Katie was the first step in my brilliantly plan, if this plan was going to have any kind of success. One major flaw back would be that over the years Katie's hatred for the other ex-members of the band had grown over the years and I thought that it might affect her decision. So I am going to be tactful and sensitive to her feelings.

"I want to put the band back together" I said, yer tactful right

"I am sorry, I thought I misheard you please repeat" Katie said eyeing me warily

"I said" I began

"I know I heard you, are you crazy or feeling really sentimental today"

"Katie"

"Summer" she said added extra emphasis on my name

"Take a look around Summer, the band is history most of them can't even get along any more, take for example me and Zack or me and Freddy and me and Martha …"

"You know" I said interrupting "I sense a pattern here" I added looking at her thought fully

"You know, no matter what you say I will never believe that I have a social problem"

"But Katie"

"Look Summer, it will never work. Too much has happened, too many hateful words have been said and too many lines have been crossed, so leave it alone" she pattered me on the back

"But let's try because no matter how small there is always the possibility that it might work and it could be what we all need". I looked at her "or what you need" I added

She looked at me and I could see that I have touched a nerve, she was not happy

"Lets all face facts then Summer, you never really got over the fact that you try you're hardest at being a band manger and you failed and you hate that you failed and you hate that you're mother had been proven right".

"Maybe or Maybe it's because I the old us" I added choosing to ignore the slur about my mother, not a great topic with me.

"Something's are better left in the past" she said patting my shoulder and slowly walking away. All I could remember at this point in my life is this is a horrible start, if I couldn't convince my best friend how was I going to convince the others. I left school that day feeling low and beaten I felt lost and don't know what to do. I know that I don't want to do this because I failed as a band manager or is it? Great now Katie as got me questioning my own motives

I kept on walking, not really knowing where to go so I ended up wondering. I wasn't ready to return home to my mother and her endless questions and how disappointed she is in me so I carried on wandering. Finally I looked up and gasped I found myself out side a place I haven't been in years

The corner house from the outside hadn't changed much, the walls had turned dirty white and the windows were filthy and covered in fungus on. I look above the door to see the familiar sign, it too is dirty and now some of the wording had faded away to read Th S hool Of R c. This had to be a sign I convince myself as I am pushing the stiff and rusting door in places and I head up stairs where I could just about here some noise it sounded like a dull thumping. I walk along the familiar corridors towards the familiar room; I can hear the light strumming of a guitar. I didn't think to knock so I just entered. The room was dark and the only source of light came from the only window that wasn't covered with a black sheet. I looked around the room for the source of the music, only to find…

A/n – My first ever cliff hanger… I will try and get chapter 2 out A.S.A.P.

Who is playing the guitar?!?!?!

Reviews always welcome!

Luv Neo


	2. Chapter 2 Some New Allies

**_Disclaimer_** – Roses are Red, Violets are blue, I own nothing, so please don't sue (Borrowed from another Fanfic author, but can't remember who!)

**Chapter 2 – Some New Allies**

The sound was coming from the one and only Ned Sneebly, the real Ned was sitting there with his guitar in his hand strumming a tune with his eyes closed. In front of him sat a small child about eight years old with a guitar in her hand and pigtails in her hair she was staring mesmerised as she watched Ned play.

I was in shock that the school was still running, okay it had one student but to me it was like the ray of sunshine that I had desperately needed. Someone still believed Ned, that beautiful man had kept the school running even after everyone else had given up hope, after the band and split and Dewey had left Ned had still believed and kept the school going.

At the moment the girl turned and looked at me and then her mouth dropped in shocked as she gaped at me. In a small voice she tried to get Ned's attention

"Mr Sneebly" she said timidly

"Ella you have to listen to the cords" he replied gently

"I know Mr Sneebly but look" she said pointing me "We have another student" Her smile widen and she pointed at me. Ned raised his eyes from the small child to me and did a double take, he didn't recognise me at first then a genuine smile surfaced after blinking a couple of times he looked again

"Summer" he asked cautiously

"Hi Ned" I said as he stood and approached me, the small feeling of happiness I felt inside me rapidly grew until I couldn't contain it anymore and I hugged him very tightly

"Summer Hathaway" he said like he was testing my name "Why, what, how…" he started and stopped catching his breath and reorganising his thoughts "I don't want to sound ungrateful to see you after so long but why are you here?" I looked at him and before answering he had aged and lost almost all of his hair now but I could still recognise him.

"I don't really know" I said stepping back and looking him in the eye "I just followed my feet and they lead me here" I said the last part looking around the place had changed no longer was it warm and filled with laughter and music, it was now cold and eerie it was also so much darker then I remember.

The girl was now looking at me, Ned must have noticed her curious gaze as he took the time to introduce us.

"Ella I would like you to meet one of the school of rocks first and only manager Summer Hathaway" Then he turned to me " Summer this is my only remaining student Ella"

"Hi" she said half hiding behind her guitar

"I will make a nice cup of tea for everyone, Summer have a seat" he said as he left the room... I took the seat that Ned had just vacated and faced Ella.

"Do you like it here Ella?" I asked

"Yes" she replied automatically and then titled her head towards the side." Were you really a member of the school of rock?"

"Yes, Ned told you about the band"

"Yep" she said beginning to strum her guitar "he is always talking about Mr Dewey and his band"

"Really" I asked

She nodded and raised her eyes from the guitar, my inner hope was beginning to rise, Ned remembered too, and maybe if he worked with me it could work. After we had our tea and some biscuits we chatted about old times and had remembered the funny times, I explained what was bugging me and what had led me to be there, Ned listened intently and Ella was smiling away.

"Do you think it could be done?" Ned asked his face was completely neutral

"I have to try"

"Yes "Ella squealed "I want to help, I love Zack and he is my hero" she was practically jumping up and down. I looked over at Ned with a smile on my face.

His eyes had a bit of their spark back and looked to be a little brighter "It could be a fresh start for us all" he said "the band back together again, of course I will help"

"Thanks" I said "Now we have just got to convince the musicians" I said my smiling fading a little. Ella looked between us her eyes obviously showing her confusion

"They don't want to be back together again" she asked the question with the child like innocent, she wouldn't understand why the spilt happened and to be truthful in reality I didn't understand either.

"We just have to make them remember" Ned said calmly

"Easier said than done Ned, they are all too stubborn or can't stand each other to even be in the same room with each other" I looked glum at the two

"Well years ago Summer they could" Ned said with firmness in his voice "Summer, years ago you were all friends, united and loyal to each other and that has not been lost, you can get it back".

"But Ned I see them everyday and we have all grown into different people"

"But deep down you all still have that inner passion that was ignited by Dewey so many years ago, Summer they need you to help them find their voice".

"Ned"

"Summer, I have an idea but it may require you to get into a bit of trouble at school"

"How much trouble"

"I suppose detentions"

"I never had detention before"

"Consider it to be not only a learning experience but also a your contribution to help reforming the band"

"Just imagine my mother's face when I tell her I the perfect daughter have detentions, she will flip, I will do it"

"Good I believe we have the beginning of a plan"

The next day at school began normally enough except when I should be on my way now to homeroom I was in fact going in the opposite direction, I had a purpose I was heading towards the radio room. This is the room that in the morning will play gently, calming music to help soothe the student population but also this is the room that gives the morning announcements over the speaker system. Well that is all about to change; my mind is completely focused on the mission that I have to accomplish. The guy who works in the radio room also works on the school paper so I know him quiet well; I knock gently on the door and plastered a fake, sweet smile to my face.

"Morning Summer "he said swinging the door t see me, a bit shocked "If you have come to bring the morning articles Jamie already brought them"

"I know Joe" I said looking around the room, I hadn't really perfected the lying thing "The principal asked me to fetch you; you're not in trouble he just wanted to add something to the morning announcement and wanted to speak to you personally".

"Oh okay, watch it the radio for me"

"Sure Joe, Not a problem" as I watched him leave and head in the direction of the principals office all I could think was 'an the Oscar goes to Summer' As I watched him disappear around a corner I acted swiftly and locked the door also at the same time managing to cut the boring, calming music meant to soothe the student population and changed the cd to something certain student all over this school should remember…

**_Baby we were making straight A's_**

**_We were stuck in the dumb days_**

I blasted out of every speaker in the school, covering every inch with the hard rock music. It was a matter of minutes before the janitor was knocking on the glasses, and then seconds after that, students from the classrooms came pouring out of every class to see who would dare do something like this. Granted they didn't expect to see perfect student Summer Hathaway sitting with my feet on the control panel smiling widely at my new audience.

Most of them were in shock, couldn't quite believe that I would break the rules, oh well.

**_This weeks ASSignment_**

**_Kick some ass_**

I saw Katie and Freddy watching me from one side; I could see Zack and some others on the other side watching. Either they were glued to watching me or listening intently to the infectious music. Most of them had neutral looks on their faces but I could see Tomilka with a small smile on hers, 'Please let this work' I mentally thought.

The music had come to a stop and I slowly got up from my position and removed the cd, I turned to face the door and found that the janitor and some teachers were struggling with the spare set of keys. They eventually did get the door open and I was escorted to the principal's office, the students were being asked to return to their classrooms I could see some of the former band members, I could see their faces and I could see that the seeds of remembrance had been planted in the minds.

* * *

A/n – Hope you like? Anyway Chapter 3 Coming soon!! 

To everyone who reviewed Thank you !!!!

Luv

Neo


	3. Chapter 3 Let the games begin!

**Disclaimer – not mine **

**Chapter 3 – Let the Games Begin!**

Detention wasn't the eye-opening experience it was supposed to be, I walked in their expecting to see the harden criminals of Horace Green High School. What I did see was Mrs Gleeson, physical education teacher looking extremely bored. That was until she turned to face the newest delinquent that had entered her peaceful sanctuary. Surprise was written all over her face when she realised who exactly it was, then the manic gleam appeared, she had never liked me and today was the day she finally got to punish the perfect Summer Hathaway.

Well I am glad I could finally make someone day because as it turns out my little stunt only caused the former members of the band to ignore me even more but doesn't matter because at least my rebel with a cause stunt put a smile on Mrs Gleeson face. I took my seat and pulled out some work to keep me busy so I didn't have to look at the smug teachers face. Just as I was settling in the door was flown open and banged on the wall as they connected. In the doorframe stood Freddy Jones the air he had about him demanded that everyone notice he had entered the room.

"Mr Jones, you are late" the teacher chastised him

"Oh" was all he said has he shrugged his shoulders and looked around the room his gaze landed on me. "I am here now" he added his eyes never leaving mine as he strode towards the desk behind me and jumped in the seat.

"Less of the attitude, Mr Jones" she replied as she turned back to her latest Mills and Boon book.

I could feel the burning sensation as his eyes stared into the back of my head. "You two sit quietly, I am just going across the hall for one moment" I watched her leave and knew what was coming as soon as she was out of the room.

"What are you playing at Hathaway?" I heard him drawl from behind me

"I don't know what you mean" I replied innocently, really I was just playing for time; I didn't even turn to address him.

"You're little stunt this morning" he questioned but I carried on doodling on my page. "What exactly did you hope to achieve" he asked again more aggressively.

I didn't know how to respond to him, that was one reason why I didn't answer him. The main one was I couldn't quite put in a way that didn't sound pathetic and like I had no life and continued to live in the glory days of our past. How was I supposed to explain my feeling to someone who I was certain didn't have any?

"Earth to Ms Perfect" came the joker tone from behind me

"What" I said get slightly impatient

"I asked you a question"

"Well, if I was you I wouldn't hold my breath waiting for an answer" I chuckled

"When you're dragging up a past that involves me then I suggest you tell me you're reasons. I deserve to know why?"

"Maybe you do"

"You're as confusing as ever" he said and I could hear him let out a frustrated breath.

We both fell back into an uneasy silence. I didn't know what to say amitly we had never been close but surely because he to was a member of the School of Rock he would understand and maybe even what to help but you see my nervous had got the better of me, there is something I should have mentioned a bit earlier, you see at this point in my life I am currently much in love with the bad boy of Horace Green. Yes, you are all shocked, I to am like the moronic girls expect I have hidden it very well that even Katie, my best friend in the entire world doesn't even know this piece of factual information about me. Even though he can be arrogant and annoying I can't help but see something behind that, something that he has taken great care to cover up cause the poetic part of his soul will damage his image. However I still see it there the possibility that even though he tries to act like things never affect him, the possibility that the whole bad boy images is just a lie.

"Look" I said turning to face him "don't you ever thing about the band?"

"Why are you bringing it up?"

"Why are you answering a question with another question?" I retaliated

"Cause …" he said then trailed off, looking around the room. I took that small amount of time to really look him over; I never get the chance to be this close. He had gotten taller and broader in the shoulders but he had the same spiky, blonde hair and cheeky smile. 'God I love this guy' I thought in my head.

"And I must say that you're language skills has improved over the years" I said and rolled my eyes at him

"Look Hathaway, I asked you a simple question and you're the one dancing around the issue" he said staring at me

"When exactly did you start calling me Hathaway? What happened? Over the years did you forget my names as well as you're manners?" I have this problem sometimes when I'm angry or upset I open my mouth and just can't control what comes out of it.

"Whatever, it's not like I care" he said shrugging his shoulders and heading for the door. I felt the need to stop him; I didn't want to stop talking to him.

"Truthfully" I shouted to stop him and he did, turning to face me at the door "I missed it" I let the memories wash over me "I never belonged like that and I haven't since" my eyes looked at him straight in his eyes.

He was staring at me intently I could see the look of loss briefly appear on his face but then in a blink of an eye it was gone again.

"No… it's past Summer" and with that he promptly ditched detention.

When I was finally released from detention, after an intense questioning from Mrs Gleeson about the disappearance of Mr Jones. I left the school building walking slowly out of the building head hung low and feeling especially deflated I walked across the entrance of the school towards the bus stop. I could hear the sound of laughter; I looked up to the parking lot to see the smiling face of Freddy Jones. Zack and the rest of their cronies were hanging on to the every word, all sitting on the hood of Zack's car. Our eyes connected, and then he turned and whispered something to Zack who evidently found it highly amusing. It was so obvious that they were talking about my idea and what I had said in detention and then they both laughed. I sat there and turned away not sure if I felt like laughing or just to break down into a sobbing ball on the floor. I couldn't give up this easily after all I am Summer Hathaway and being a Hathaway means you never give up. I was lost in my thoughts when someone touched my shoulder.

"Alright I am in" the voice said and I turned to face Katie "If this is that important to you that you willing got detention than of course I will help you"

I jumped up from my seat and hugged her until I am pretty sure she had turned blue from want of breath. This was the first bit of good news I have had all day.

"Hay, Hay" she said "less of the P.D.A, I have got a reputation don't want people to think I have gone soft"

"Right" I said smiling brightly at her

"Oh and one thing, I will not be less hostile towards the other members of the band" she said as the bus pulled up and we both made a move to get on.

"We don't want you being less hostile people will think you're sick or something" I said as we walked to the back of the bus and lounged on the seat.

"Less of the sarcasm Miss Summer or I might reconsider my decision to join" she joked as we got comfortable.

"Fine"

"Good, I suppose as soon as I get home I better dig out my base and hope it's not too dusty. Wanna come round and help me, after we can watch a movie and have a girl's night?"

"Course" I said

Things were definitely getting better, Katie had now joined my quest and together we had dug out her bass and she had begun rehearsing, as I watched she looked like she had never been separated from it. Tomika was also now in on it. I went to English class on Monday morning and she was the first person in the class.

"I've been waiting for you" was the first thing she said to me, no good morning or anything.

"Really" was my reply, I was being kind of cold but we did really talk often and she had caught me by surprise

"Yer" she said getting out of her seat and walking towards me. There was no denying it the years had been good to Tomika, she had gotton a lot taller and lost of the puppy fat, she now had a nicely shaped figure that many of the boys would admire from afar, because her long-term boyfriend would punch them and in the face if they dared to admire it from up close.

"I want to know if what I have been hearing on the grapevine is correct" she said

"What have you been hearing?" I asked and I turned to look at her as I dumped my bag on the desk and flipped my pony tail over my shoulder.

"That you want to re-form the band?"

"Yep, then you heard correctly" I watched her face to try and judge her reaction to the news. She was looking around at everything before she finally turned to face me.

"Well aren't you gonna ask me?" she said looking me straight in the eye

"Sure Tomika" I said a bit nervously thinking maybe it was some kind of prank "Tomika would you be interested in re-forming the band formally know as The School of Rock and also help in the convincing the others to rejoin as well". I said and quickly took an in take of breath

"Sure" she said shrugging her shoulders "So what's the plan?"

'What's the plan?' what a perfectly timed question, I don't have a plan I am just making up as I go along. Here I am sitting in my second detention for the whole music stunt contemplating our next move. The music thing was Ned's plan so technically not mine and I can't take the credit for it. I need to coordinate with the others, formulate a new plan and make list. These things were running through my mind when in breezed Freddy Jones, slamming the door behind him.

"Well Mr Jones, thank you for announcing you're presence. Pleas take a seat, quietly and do some work"

Again he sat behind me and I could feel him staring again, the teacher turned back to her book with her glasses hanging of the end of her nose.

"Hey Hathaway" I heard being called from behind me

"Yes" I responded without turning around I was trying to play the aloof card.

"You're becoming a regular here, Hathaway"

"You're good at stating the obvious and its back to the surnames is it Jones?"

"Whoa! Catty remarks there, Hathaway"

"Well you bring out the bitch in me Jones" oh dear god was I flirting with him. Okay its official the world has gone spare.

"Well, well" he said in a smug, superior tone "Did you find anymore losers to join you're campaign"

"Yes I have actually, Katie and Tomika, who are at this moment rehearsing"

"Ooh! A backup singer and bass guitarist, Led Zeppelin better really watch their backs"

"Why don't you just give it up?" I said turning to finally face him "just join the band again and think what it would do for you're reputation and think about you're fan club finding out you're a musician too, they won't being able to keep their hands off you"

A small smile was gracing his lips and he was raising that damn eyebrow at me again, like he knew something I didn't

"Been paying close attention to my love life?"

Panic began to rise inside of me and I could feel the creeping blush ascend to my face "Only because you flaunt it around school, Spazzy"

It became silent around me and I watched in wondered has the colour drained from his face and I could see his fist tightening his grips on the desk, his knuckles had gone white. The friendly, jokily atmosphere that had been established quickly disappeared.

Anger was the new emotion that had become evident on his face as he rose from his desk and looked at me in pure anger

"Don't ever call me that!" he shouted as he turned around and stormed out of the room, leaving the teacher gaping after him.

* * *

A/N – I have a tiny favour to ask, I have written a Harry Potter Fanfiction, which I happen to think is good but I am in two minds about keeping it posted because so far only 1 person has reviewed it. So as a favour could some of you just check out and tell me what you think ? should I keep it posted or take it down and rewrite it

Thanks

Luv always

Neo


	4. Chapter 4 An Intresting Turn of Events

Disclaimer – I own nothing!

Dedication: To everyone who has reviewed this story, I wanted to mention a couple:

depressionisanillusiondepressionisanillusion – You rock! J ;)

Nanners-77 – Thanks for sticking with the story and correcting me on the spellings of Tomika's name, Cheers!;)

The CheezHead – You're right my punctuation sucks, I am looking for a beta… interested? Anyway thanks for sticking with the story!

Thanks to all who have reviewed.

**Chapter 4 – An Intresting Turn of Events**

Okay I was now very confused, he totally flipped out over a nickname. I told Katie about the events that happened in detention and her simple reply was 'mental that one' and walked away. This experience has only deepened my confusion of Freddy Jones

The next people on my 'join the band' quest was Billy and Marco, I just told Billy that he could have full creative control in designing the bands outfits and also design a functional uniform for the crew. It practically had him watering at the mouth. Marco was a little more difficult he didn't want to 'spread himself' to far and he had already made a commitment to the drama group. So I pulled in the big guns and went straight to his girlfriend Anne, she and I are friends and once I told her my reasons and she took it upon herself to convince him that joining the bad was a good idea. I believe she was with holding all kinds off affection from him until he decided to make the right choice. No handholding, no kissing and I believe what finally pushed him over the edge is when she started to flirt with Lawrence and say how he was going to re-join and that made him appear more sexy to her. I must say that Anne's tactics were underhanded and sneaky and I now have a new found respect for her and a new ally in my mission.

One thing that has been on my mind was the way Freddy reacted to his nickname, I mean Katie still calls me Tink sometimes but I don't flip out like that, it was really bugging me. Surly he couldn't hate the band that much, we did have good times and they did out number the bad. As I watch him from my position on the stairs I can see him laughing with his friends and running his hands threw his hair. I know I am staring but his behaviour his confusing me and I don't like to be confused. He must feel my eyes on him or one of his dopey friends points out that I am staring at him, because he looks up and holds my gaze, he is smirking at me again and I hate being the reason behind that smirk.

"Penny for your thoughts?" came a voice behind me, I turn and face the voice its Katie.

"Come on, my thoughts are worth much more than that" I said smiling at her and she takes the seat next to me

"Sure" Katie says looking to see what I was staring at earlier. "Why were you staring at Freddy she asked casting a suspicious eye his way "is he still giving you shit in detention?"

"No, he hasn't even said a word to me" I could feel the sinking feeling in my heart

"Good at least you're last detention is tomorrow, he on the other hand" she said pointing in Freddy direction "will probably be their for the rest of his life"

"Yep" I said looking at back at him

"Summer" she said in a questioning voice "Is their anything you would like to tell me? I only ask because this is not the first time I have caught you with that wistful look on you're face when looking at our resident Mr Jones. I am you're best friend and I will never judge you"

"What are you on about?" I raise an eyebrow trying to look innocent

"Don't bother trying to deny it, I am you're best friend, how long did you think you good hide this from me? I can't believe sensible Summer Hathaway has a crush on the local bad boy wannabe" she said this with her voice rising at every word

"Keep you're voice down" I hissed at her

"You love him and don't try to deny it" I stared at her as she spoke and then looked back at him. Something clicked in me and I knew it was pointless, he captured my gaze again and this time I looked back with my head held high … I smiled

"Okay I won't" I said back to her and then turned and headed back into the school leaving a stunned Katie on the stairs. I had a new resolve now, this had to work and I won't give up.

Ned had been a life saver; letting us use the after school class when ever we needed it became a sort of base of operations. Katie and Tomika rehearse everyday and Ned and Ella would fill in for the lead guitarist. Ella has found a new idol in Katie; she is very taken with Katie and wants to be like her when she is older. Marco and Billy are hard at work, Marco is working on security details and Billy had just finished the final designs for the bands outfits and I must say they do look very good; Anne would come every so often to help.

I am currently writing my story down, it's currently the only way I can express my thoughts and feelings into a form that makes sense. There is a knock at the door that startles me and I watched Ned stalk over to the door muttering something about how he never gets any visitors who knock. The only way to describes what happens next is a miracle.

A miracle or someone has been really busy.

In walk almost all of the missing members of the band: Lawrence, Martha, Gordo, Michelle, Freddie and Alicia and they are just standing there looking at us

I stand on shaky legs and approach them looking them over thinking this must be some sort of dream

"Hi guys" I said a chorus of hi's followed by a Hello form Lawrence. "What's going on?" I ask timidly looking at them and then back to the others

"Isn't it obvious" said Michelle "This is the School of Rock, is it not and we are the band and we've come to do some major rocking" she said smiling at the utter shock on my face.

"Of course come in, you all remember you're jobs" Ned said ushering them through the door. I looked at Katie and she shrugged her shoulders to my silent question and then I voiced it for the rest of the room to hear "How?"

"I spoke to them" said Tomika from the back of the room "You seemed to be pre-occupied and we needed to get rehearsing"

"Thank you" I said looking at her, things were beginning to take shape.

The next week went pretty fast, members of the band was buzzing from all the excitement I could see the difference sitting here in the cafeteria again. Instead of miles apart we are now sitting at the same table, busy discussing plans for the band and gently reforming not just the band but also our friendships and as I look around the table I can see three major things missing 1) a lead guitarist 2) a drummer and finally a lead singer. Tomika had done most of the hard work while I slacked off for a little bit with my thought mostly consumed by a certain someone, but not anymore I was going to reel in the lost sheep and bring them home. Convincing Dewey to leave a successful rock band and come back and sing for a load of kids that have been together less than two weeks maybe a bit out of my reach, so I began to think of replacements maybe we could hold auditions or get Ned to do it, I have heard him sing and he has got a good voice but also he deserves to be a bit more active and involved in the band.

It was Friday night and I had decided to take immediate action against our two lost members. They will rejoin the band if it's the last thing I do and I had even managed to rope Katie into this particular jaunt.

Skylight was a rock bar in the centre of town, Fridays nights there are always buzzing with underage drinkers and fake ids. It is also the Friday night hang out of Freddy, Zack and their pathetic excuse for a posse.

I looked into the mirror and had to do a double take, because that couldn't be me looking back. Gone was the sensible skirt and blouse and in its place was the leather trousers and black string top. My hair which is usually pulled into a pony tail or a bun was now out and flowing freely down my back and around my waist. The best bit was that I was wearing make-up, only small amounts but it was still there. Katie and I had decide to get into Skylight and for that to happen we needed to look older, for Katie that was easy she just let her hair down and then done an instant 21 year old. I on the other hand needed some work but I have to say that I am pretty impressed with the results.

Getting passed the bouncers was pretty easy, Katie just flashed them smiles and flipped her hair over her shoulders and we were in. Compared to Katie I am feeling like such an amateur she looks like she has done this a million times before and I just feel awkward and out of place.

This is my first 21 club and I must say I am not impressed, I expected so much more, apart from the good music I was still not impressed, where are the bar brawls and drug users? Instead everyone is getting of their heads drunk and attempting to dance. Also there are the couples: on the dance floor, in the chairs and even sitting on the bar, making out every where 'God, get a room' I just wanted to shout at them.

"There they are" Katie said pointing and interrupting me from my musings, I turn and follow her line of sight and just as she said there is Zack, staring at the band on stage and Freddy currently occupying his time with some dumb blonde, that he problem doesn't even know her name, not that I am jealous.

"Well are we going to do this or what?" she said asking me impatiently and grabbing on to my arm as she pulls me to where they are sitting. 'Okay Summer' I said in my head and take a deep breath, I let an evil grin grace my features and picked up the pace to reach them.

Zack was the first one to notice our presence, as we did get in the way of the band and I enjoyed watching his jaw drop at the sight.

"Hello Zack attack" Katie said grinning. Freddy had finally removed his face from his partner of choice tonight to see who had spoken; I must say that this blonde woman didn't look too pleased with that. I could Zack eyes looking us over, I could feel Freddy eyes looking us over and my nervousness took over and I also noticed exactly how tight my shirt was.

"Well posh, looking good" Zack said eyeing her up, good old Zack a man of few words but he tends to pick them well because I think I just heard Katie giggle but it must just be my imagination.

"Don't I always" she said in reply and then she did something I thought I would never see her do, she giggled and it was a full girly girl giggle, I think hell as just frozen over.

'Hold the phones' I thought in my head as I watched her and Zack interact, Is she flirting with him?

Then she oh so casually dropped into the seat next to him, gesturing towards the band she asked him "Wouldn't you rather being playing than watching?

"…" silence was the reply but I could see the small smile on his lips and a gleam in his eye.

"What are you good, girls doing here?" questioned Freddy from the back. I turned to face him and my throat became very dry, I couldn't speak, I couldn't give him any answers apart from a small squeak noise that was the only thing I managed to say. Thankfully Katie came to the rescue.

"We came here to dance" she said and took my hand and led me on to the dance floor.

"What was that" I questioned as soon as we were out hearing range, we had begun to sway to the music as we talked.

"What was what?" she asked trying to sound innocent, it was a good thing I knew better.

"Don't I always Zack attack" I said putting on my best Katie voice I could manage and flattering my eyelashes.

All she did was grin at me and pat my arm and say "Relax Summer and have some fun" and with that we began to dance.

I was having fun, we were dancing and laughing. Guys would dance with us until a slow song came on and the next thing I know Zack is up and staring at Katie and asking her to dance. I walked to the wall and just watch from the distance, they look perfect together as he rest his forehead against hers and she smiles at him. I knew this was the beginning of something special for Katie and I didn't begrudge her anything she deserves the best but I couldn't help feeling a little left out, I wished someone would look at me like that. The thought of being alone forever entered my head and that's when the panic rose in my chest, I turned away from the dance floor to look round the room only to find Freddy and he wasn't looking at the band or the ditzy blonde next to him but he was staring directly at me. Not looking away, he just stared and I could feel the room getting hotter and I felt like it was closing in on me. I turned away from his penetrating eyes and look round the room I could see couples on the dance floor and bar staff pouring drinks for the waiting crowd who were shouting their orders to them. I was gradually getting swept away in the atmosphere, when a voice interrupted me.

"Hi"

"Hello" I replied.

The man stood about a foot higher than me and smelled powerfully of alcohol and smoke.

"I said Hi" he said again and it was a bit more forcefully.

'I heard you' I said in my head but out loud I said "Hello" I said it a bit louder too.

"Well darling, what are you doing here all by your lonesome"

"I am fine, thanks, just waiting for some friends"

"Well why your waiting do you wanna dance with me?" and he leaned over me and I could smell the whiskey on his breath has he begun whispering in my ears and tugging gently on my hair

"You know you want me baby" he said and I was getting mad 'Darling and baby' that's what he had called me and I wanted nothing more than to slap him and teach him to respect peoples personal space.

"Excuse me" I said in a firm voice "I didn't ask for you're company and I didn't want you're unwanted advances. Please leave me alone" I prepared my fist in case I had to resort to violence.

"Ooh feisty" he said purring at me

"I believe she asked you nicely to piss off but if you want I can put it in language you can understand". A voice said from behind burly man, I know that voice

"And who are you her boyfriend?" said that man to a very pissed looking Freddy

"Get your hands off her now" he shouted and from the look on his face I was scared and he wasn't even angry at me.

"Hay man" a new voice interrupted and a man appeared from the other side of the bar and grabbed the drunken man; while he was doing this Freddy had positioned himself in between me and these two strange guys.

"Sorry if he offended anyone, he's had a bit too much" the guy nodded to me over Freddy shoulders "Is your lady okay?"

I was about to correct the man when Freddy interrupted me

"Yer she is fine" with that the man dragged the drunken guy away. That was every one of my secret dreams, right there. First he saves me then refers to me as his 'lady' I know its old fashioned and sexist but still just for that brief moment I was his lady. Okay remove hopeful look from face, stop staring at him and thank him for saving me. That's what I was going to do.

"You seem to be getting into a lot of trouble lately" he said finally facing me, for the second time that night I had lost the ability to speak. However apparently Freddy was too concerned with talking or at least that's what I guessed when he grabbed both my arms and his lips descended on to mine. All my mind could think was

'Oh my god!'

* * *

A/N –

Okay, so that's two chapters in two days, am I updating this fast enough or what? J

**Favour Time** – Please take a look at my Harry Potter Fic and tell me what you think? I am thinking of taking it off and re-writing it. (Pretty, please)

Anyway Thanks to all those who reviewed chapter 3 and I hope everyone likes chapter 4. As for updating; I am still working on Chapter 5 so hopefully that will be some time in the next couple of weeks.

Plus I am not doing any writing next weekend. Why? You ask, because it is my birthday. Yep the 19th February I will be 22 years old. Oh that is old!

Reviews always welcome!

Take Care

Until next time!

Luv Neo


End file.
